


Expanding family

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Telling Mike your pregnant





	Expanding family

At the time you got pregnant, you and Mike had been together in a committed relationship for 6 years. Very rarely did you use protection, so when those two pink lines popped up, you weren’t surprised. 

 

You were trying to figure out how and when to tell Mike. Maybe you could make dinner, get him drunk then tell him, or during sex. “Hmmm..” you hid the stick in the back of the bathroom cabinet. 

“Where are you, Y/N?”, Mike called out in an excited voice.

“Office”, you called back to him. Removing your glasses and shutting your laptop you looked up to find him with a smile from ear to ear. “Well someone had a good day” and you smiled back at Mike.

“Remember when my dad talked about the transfer to Anti-Crime?” Mike came around and leaned against the desk looking down at you.

You knew where this was going- another move. Feeling your smile fall, you took a deep breath, “Uh, yeah. In New York, right?”

“I got it. We move to New York in two months. Isn’t that great?” He leaned down and kissed your head. “I’m going order some Thai. Want your usual?”

“Yeah, sure,” you responded flatly. Once Mike was out the door, your head fell to your arms that were resting on the desk. “Holy shit.”

Later that night you came from the bathroom after a shower. Mike was lying in bed on his stomach watching TV. ‘It’s now or never’, you said to yourself. 

Climbing onto the bed, you startled Mikes lower back. As you ran your hands up his back and over his shoulders, you commented, “I have some big news too.” 

“Oh yeah? That feels good by the way.” Mike answered.

“Feeling relaxed?” you continued massaging Mike’s back. His response was a nod. Swallowing the lump in your throat you continued, “Okay. So, God, uh, I’m…pregnant. About five weeks.” You felt Mike tense immediately.

He flipped over making you slide off him. Mike sat at the side of the bed, “Pregnant. As in we’re going to be parents. Wow.”

Crawling over to him, you put your arms around Mike’s neck. He placed his hands over yours. “Are you mad?”, you asked sheepishly.

Mike let out a held breath. “Mad? No. Surprised? 100%. I mean I know we really never use protection, so not shocked. Just…wow.”

You sat back on your heels staring at Mike’s back. He turned around, “So, a baby. Okay. I’m going to be a dad.” He smiled big. “I like the sound of that.” He wrapped you on his arms


End file.
